


It’s you, it’s always you

by Javadz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Assassin Family, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, Killua/reader - Freeform, no nsfw I’m a minor leave me alone, some gore, story starts after the hunter exam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javadz/pseuds/Javadz
Summary: Killua meets (Y/N), his first friend after 4 years. They were supposed to get married when they got older but plans changed. But what happens if they realize that they want to be more then friends.
Relationships: Killua/reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. After four years

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first fan fic that I’m planning to take a while. Killua is my favourite character so I wanted to take my time and do this fic justice. I hope that I can update regularly but since schools starting next month and I’m starting middle school I’ll probably less time to work on it. I’m really hoping people enjoy this because I put a lot of time and effort into it so ya.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> -yasers

Your backstory 

I was from the Testeru family. They were a famous family of assassins, similar to the Zoldycks. Most people would assume that the two families were enemies but in reality they were co workers and somewhat friends. The Testeru family consists of the mother, father, two older sons and a young daughter. You were the daughter and let’s just say life was never easy for you. Because of being a girl you were treated weak and were told that you would never be strong. Your brothers would tease you and you mom kept telling you to learn to cook and clean for one reason. An arranged marriage. You were to marry someone from the Zoldyck family. Your best and, well only friend. Killua Zoldyck. You two were the same age and the first time you met when you were 5, you instantly became friends which was odd for both of you because of how much your parents would say that friends are useless. It seemed that your parents were both supportive of the friendship but because you were both young, the idea of an arranged marriage hadn’t even crossed your mind. When you were 8 you stopped meeting each other for no reason. It was really because your parents thought that it might be best if they put some distance between you two until you became of age and got married. That was when you got depressed. Killua was the only light in your life and was keeping you happy but when you couldn’t see him anymore you felt like the happiness in your life was all drained out. That was when you started to train. All your life you had been prohibited to train or do anything about excessive physical activity but you did it in secret without anyone knowing. You had seen assasination arts and were most intrigued by Killua's ability to extend his finger nails. After training from the ages of 8 to 12 you were able to do the same and after learning a lot about the human body you knew where the fatal spots were, so a simple cut from your nails could kill your target. When you were twelve you did something that you would never regret. You killed your family. First was your mother because she was the weakest out of everyone including you. Next was your brothers and father. You knew if you wanted to kill them you would have to take them all at once. Honestly it was pretty easy but as you were packing up to run away from the house, you heard footsteps approaching you. You shot your head back only to see illumi standing there. 

“What do you want illumi” 

“Nice to see you too (Y/N). I see you’ve killed your family. You know we need to punish you for that. Now how were you able to kill them?”

“I trained and I won’t let your stupid family kidnap me.”

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice in the matter.” 

The next thing you knew illumi had knocked you out and the whole world spireld and went black. 

End of backstory 

Now here you were chained up in one of the many chambers in the Zoldyck estates being whipped and tortured. It was nothing compared to what you’ve endured. When you trained yourself in secret you would often cut yourself to higher your pain tolerance, and thank god it worked because if it didn’t you would die from the pain just about now. 

“Hey I’m getting tired of this” you told your torturer. 

“Like I give a fuck! I was told to beat the living crap out of you!” He yelled back. 

“Ugh”

Killua’s POV:  
I was walking back from dad's room ready to leave the estate until I heard someone being tortured, but they weren’t screaming. It was normal for our family to hurt and torture people. After all, I just spent an hour being whipped by milluki. I leaned my ear towards the door only to hear chains break. My eyes widened, the enemy had to be strong. A second later I heard a scream and decided to open the door. I saw a girl standing in front of a dead body oozing with blood. She looked up at her and her eyes almost popped out of their sockets. 

“Kil” she said in barely above a whisper  
I immediately went into a fighting stance because only my family and one other person ever called me kil. 

“Who the hell are you?” I said

“Wow kil I’m so offended” she said, but her mood had changed. She was smiling and I would be lying if I said that she didn’t look really pretty, and really familiar. 

“What’s that supposed to mean Baka” I said, relaxing a bit.  
The next thing I know she runs up to me, wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me into a hug. 

(Back to the reader's perspective) 

I ran up and pulled Killua into a hug as he stood there frozen. I turned back to look at his face and as he got a closer look at me his eyes widened as much as mine did. 

“(Y/N)” he whispered 

“Hi killua” I exclaimed with a small smile

“(Y/N)!!” He yelled with so much excitement in his voice. He picked me up and spun me around just like he did when we were kids.

I broke into a fit of giggles as he spun me around and set me down. 

“Oh my god (Y/N) I’ve missed you so much! How did you get so strong?! What are you doing here.” And he paused as a dark look approached his face “who’s idea was it to torture you (Y/N)” he asked. 

“Kil relax for a second. Well it’s kind of a long story…” I paused. “Well.. um..I kinda killed my family.”

“....WHAT!?! HOW? I THOUGHT THAT THEY STOPPED YOU FROM GETTING STRONGER!?!” He practically screeched 

“Oh my god RELAX kil! I trained in secret and to answer your question earlier…well, illumi kidnapped me and brought me here to be punished.”

Killua’s face went dark and his breathing got faster.  
“I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch”

“Killua he has the same dad as you and you're overreacting anyways. Now come on tell me what the hell you've been doing for the past 4 years.” I said trying to change the subject and thank god it worked. 

“Well I just took the hunter exam but I didn’t pass because I killed someone…I think illumi did something to my brain to make me want to kill. Anyways I met a lot of new friends!” 

“That’s so cool kil! So ummm what are we going to do now because…we’ll I don’t really have anywhere to go” you asked. 

“Ugh you really are stupid aren’t you (Y/N).” He said while flicking my forehead. 

“Hey what’s that supposed to mean!? Just tell me already.” I replied 

“Well obviously you're coming with me and my friends.”

“Really?!? Thanks kil!” 

“Well of course, you're coming with me” he replied with a smirk

(Skip to when they meet up with gon and the bois)

“(Y/N) this is gon” said killua pointing to a boy around your age as I walked into the room.

“Hi Gon nice to meet you!”

“Hi (Y/N)! Are you killua’s friend?” He exclaimed with a big toothy smile 

“Ya I am.”

“Hello (Y/N) my name is kurapika.”

“Nice you kurapika” I replied. He seemed nice but there was something about him that I couldn’t put my finger on. 

“HI GIRL IM MR LEORIO BUT YOU CAN JUST CALL ME LEORIO! YOU'RE CUTE!!” Screamed a guys that just had pervert radiating off him. Before you could reply, Killua stepped in front if you. 

“Quit it you pervert.” Killua said 

“Ohhhhh so she’s yours huh” both me and killua blushed a deep crimson and yelled “NO” at the same time. 

“ Whatever, let's just get going,” said Killua with his blush slowly fading away.

“Ya I agree, come on guys.” Replied Gon

“Goodbye Gohto!” Gon, Kurapica and Leorio said with killua adding on to not follow them. 

“Goodbye gohto” I said as well 

“Goodbye everyone” he answered with a smile

I went up to canary and said goodbye to her as well. After we left the mountain, we got to the airport. Kurapika and Leorio said that they were going to go back home. Leorio wanted to get into med school and Kurapika said he wanted to get employed by a hunter company. After we all said goodbye to them killua pulled me and gon to the side to talk about what we’re going to do until September 1st which was when we’re supposed to meet some guy names hisoka. Apparently he was at the hunter exam with killua and gon. 

Me, Gon and Killua got on the airship and when we got off killua spoke up. 

“Alright guys. So since we’re broke and you two need to get stronger-”

“Hey! I’m almost as strong as you kil!” I spoke up as well. 

“Oh really~ how then huh”

“I’ve already mastered two of the assassination arts” I said with a smug look on my face. 

“WHAT- wait which ones!!” 

“Whatever I’ll show you later just get to the point already!”

“Anyways.. like I was saying we’re going to go to heaven's arena.” 

“WAIT REALLY!?!” I excitedly asked 

“Yup” he replied with a smile 

“Wait, what's heaven's arena?” Asked Gon while rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Oh it’s an arena where people go to fight and earn money. Me and Killua have both been there before.”

“Really that’s so cool!”

“Yup i went when I was six-” 

“SIX! It sounds really hard though” replied Gon

“Ya I guess it was kinda tough. It took me two years to get to the 200th floor.”

“Wait was that where you and (Y/N) met?” Asked Gon 

“Oh no we met when we were five. The next year killua went and I got lonely so I joined him for about a year, but I didn’t fight though.” I intervened 

“Why didn’t you fight (Y/N)?” 

“Oh well it’s kinda a long story but I’m from a family of assassins and they were really demeaning to women so all I was allowed to do was cook and clean.” 

“Oh..I’m sorry about that (Y/N). So is that how you and killua met?”

“Ya it was we became good friends afterwards. It was kinda weird cause our parents never wanted us to have friends but I guess because they were business partners so that’s probably why.” 

(In killua’s mind)  
“Wait so she never caught on to the arranged marriage? Like mom and dad never told me either but it was kinda obvious. Ugh well that sucks, well…maybe it would just make things awkward between us. I’ll tell her someday…”

(Back to readers perspective.) 

“Well then come on guys let’s go” said killua

“Right!” Replied me and Gon


	2. Meeting Zushi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone  
> I’m really sorry that I haven’t been able to update frequently. I’ve decided that I’m going to change up my publishing style. Technically I’ll be writing a lot of chapter and then release them about every week. This will obviously take a long time and since I’m going to school in person it will take even longer. I’m also thinking of starting another long mha fic with an oc but that’s will also take a while. But anyhow hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> -yasers :)

Me, Gon and Killua entered heaven's arena and let’s just say this place hadn’t changed a bit. We went inside and registered for a match on the first floor. Gon, me and killua had our fights almost immediately. The people on the first floor were weak and quite frankly didn’t stand a chance. I decided it would be best to not use more than 20% of my power so while gon and killua stuck to a chop and a push, I decided on a simple but powerful roundhouse kick.

My first opponent was a big guy that looked too cocky for his own good. 

“Hey kid I’m gonna kill you if you don’t surrender, a weakling like you shouldn’t even be here.”

“Shut the fuck up” I replied coldly

“What did you say to me!” He yelled as he walked up to the stadium

“Did I fucking stutter”

Let’s just say that match ended with him looking close to death clutching his stomach as I walked off stage and came face to face with a certain wide eyed killua. 

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, WHEN WE WERE KIDS YOU COULD BARELY THROW A GOOD PUNCH!!” 

“No shit Sherlock” I said rolling my eyes with a smirk plastered on my face. 

“Ugh shut up, anyways what floor did you get?” Killua asked me

“I got floor 50 also where’s gon” I asked

Gon just went to look around quickly, me and him also got the 50th floor”

“Ok then sounds good”

“Hey (Y/N) did you see a kid in the arena. He had short brown hair and bushy eyebrows?” Killua asked me, now that he mentioned it I kinda remember someone like that. 

“Ya I kinda do, he seemed strong.” 

“Ya, there was something different about his power that was different. It kind of felt like illumi.” 

“That’s weird.” I knew. I knew what it was. Nen. 

Time skip to when you gon and killua meet up

“Hey gon! Over here” yelled killua

“Killua, (Y/N)! Hey!”

“Hi gon” I said as we entered the elevator. 

“Also I heard when you get to the 100th floor they give you your own room!” Me Gon and Killua all looked back. 

“Oh where are my manners! My name is Zushi. It’s nice to meet you. Osu! And you?” I inwardly cringed

“My names Gon”   
“I’m killua”   
“(Y/N). It’s nice to meet you too Zushi” me Gon, Killua and zushi walked outside of the elevator. Zushi Gon and Killua were talking about their fights while I looked around the 50th floor until we heard someone clap behind us.

“Excellent job Zushi. I don’t believe I’ve met you three before may I ask your names”

“Osu! Thank you master.”

“My names Gon and this is Killua and (Y/N)” Gon replied for you. 

“You three did exceptionally well in your fights. Might I ask what discipline you three practice. Zushi here if learning the shingen-ryu technique.”

This wasn’t good. During my training I had learned about nen and the techniques. The shingen-ryu technique seemed very effective and strong. I had wanted to learn it but it’s not like I could ask Killua's family or my brothers or dad to teach me and it would be very difficult to teach it to myself so I was just waiting to meet a master. 

“Discipline? I don’t have one.” Killua answered

“Me either” Gon replied

“N-never heard of it” damn it. I stuttered. I don’t think Killua noticed though, he wouldn’t expect anything anyways. 

“Well then I wish you three luck on the 50th floor”

“Ah Killua, Gon, Zushi and (Y/N) here is the prize money” said the lady at the register as she handed us all our money. 

“Heyy only 152 Jenny?”

“Ya they don’t give you much on this level but the prices start to go really high here at the 50th floor. If I remember correctly you get like 50 thousand if you win here.” killua replied to gon

“True but once you get on the hundred floor you get like 1 million or something, right killua?” I said

“Yeah you’re right but from now on if you lose you don’t get any money and you go down one floor as well” he replied. Gon and Zushi’s facing were in shock. 

“One million?!” They said simultaneously. 

I started to giggle while killua said

“What it’s not that crazy Baka”

Now here we are on the 50th floor


End file.
